


Masajes

by antochones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antochones/pseuds/antochones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A veces, Derek tiene las mejores soluciones para los problemas de Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masajes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Quiero decirles que escribí esto bajo el efecto de una pastilla que me hace dormir, así que, no se, espero que les guste. Besos y gracias por leer!

-Odio a todos- dijo Stiles Stilinski cuando abrió la puerta del loft.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí. Bueno, si lo sabía, pero no lo quería admitir. 

En la última semana peleó con todos. Todos lo irritaban.

Primero, Harris. Stiles no había abierto ni un poco la boca en su clase, y lo mandó a castigo porque supuestamente estaba hablando. Y obviamente, el chico no se quedó tranquilo y le discutió media hora reloj. Se ganó 5 días de quedarse después de clases.  
Segundo, Lydia. La chica lo había arrastrado por TRES DISTINTOS shoppings porque tenía una cita y no sabía que ponerse. Stiles estaba cansado, famélico y encima, tenía que estudiar para un examen de biología. 

Luego, Scott. Este le pidió que le explique filosofía el martes a la noche y cuando llegó a su casa, como habían arreglado, McCall lo había dejado plantado. De nuevo. Por tercera vez en el mes. Lo llamó al celular y resulta que estaba con Allison estudiando para el mismo examen, el cual era al día siguiente.

GENIAL.

Por último, su padre. Llegó a su casa luego de un largo día de clases, de después de quedarse en la biblioteca SOLO con Harris y una dura práctica de lacrosse y encontró a John Stilinski, bebiendo CERVEZA Y COMIENDO HAMBURGUESAS ULTRA GRASOSAS. A Stiles le agarró un infarto cuando presenció esa imagen, pero se calló la boca, saludo a su progenitor y fue corriendo a su habitación.

Fue una horrible semana, en la que quiso matar a todos. TODOS. Bueno, menos a Derek. 

Dio un paso adentro del loft y sabía que estaba ahí porque Derek era con el único con el que no peleaba.  
Bueno, sí, peleaban, pero lo que comenzaban como peleas caóticas, terminaban en luchas de besos. Besos por todo el cuerpo. Y a Stiles le encantaba eso. Lo amaba. No entendía cómo, pero siempre terminaban en la cama, casi sin ropa y retorciéndose de placer. Pero nunca hablaban de eso. No. Era como un secreto entre ellos dos del cual ni siquiera emitían opinión. Se besaban, se tocaban y luego Stiles recogía su ropa y se iba a su casa. Nada especial.

Derek estaba sentado en su sillón, leyendo algún libro, como siempre estaba. Se miraron por unos largos segundos, ambos con el ceño fruncido. 

-¿Queres un masaje?- preguntó Hale. 

-¿Me decis en serio?

El mayor alzó las cejas.

-Bueno, creo que eso estaría bien. Gracias.

Lo miró extrañado y comenzó a ir para el sillón. ¿Derek Hale le iba a hacer un masaje? ¿Se había ofrecido a hacerlo? ¿Esto era un sueño?

-No. En mi habitación. Ya. Te quiero desnudo.


End file.
